A New Angel Spreads Her Wings
by Phantomgurl
Summary: A young girl enters her new school at Cuvington High and becomes friends with Erik, a boy shunned from social contact. Will thier friendship become more. EOC pairing. Me like. Hope you do too!. No flames!
1. A New Angel

Hello! squee! First Phafiction on here! Yay! . Very fond of this myself. I do not own any of the POTO characters, except Colette, (teehee my french name) Yep. I like it. Hope you guys like it. Well please review. No flames! argh! Well. Byez! (leaves with cape swoosh and puff of smoke)

**Chapter One: The New Angel**

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so the world never finds you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you!_

"Excellent! Bravo! Wonderful! That's enough of that song for today." Mrs. Giry clapped as she strolled around all of the drama students. Suddenly, the principal and vice principal walked out onto the stage as Mrs. Giry fixed a student's dress.

"Ah. Principal Firmin and Vice Principal Andre. Welcome, we were just in the middle of practicing." Both men smiled and Principal Firmin spoke, " Do not stop. It's turning out wonderful. Do continue." Vice Principal Andre nodded as the two stepped backwards off to the side of the stage. Mrs. Giry nodded to a boy hunched over the piano and he begun to play _Think of me_. A girl stepped out onto the stage and grinned faithfully.

_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we say goodbye._

_Remember me. Once in awhile. Please promise me you'll try._

The principals winced and stepped out onto the stage to disrupt the horrid girl from singing. Carlotta folded her arms as they cut off her singing. They looked at her with a somewhat intimidated look on their faces. Her father was on the school board and if anything happened to his little angel, hell was to be paid.

"Mrs. Giry, we have a new student. I would like you all to meet Colette Daae. The late Christine Daae's granddaughter. She inherited her voice from her grandmother may I just say." hinted Mr. Firmin as he scooted a young girl out on stage. The girl's thick brown hair bonced up and down as she fighted to go out in the open. As she walked across the stage, the chorus girls giggled pointing to her. Mrs. Giry nodded and spoke, "Very well. Erik, over from the beginning." Erik nodded as he stroked the keys with his fingers and began.

_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we say goodbye._

_Remember me. Once in awhile. Please promise me you'll try._

"Brava! Bravo! Go on, new song Erik." Mrs. Giry beamed as she waved her hand at the Erik at the piano. He nodded slightly once again and begun Phantom of the Opera.

_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again? For now I find. The Phantom of the Opera id there inside my mind._

Mrs. Giry shook her head happily and walked over to the principals. The rest of the cast walked off stage, but Erik continued to play as Colette stood there, swaying to the music.

Suddenly Erik began to belt out the next verse. The Phantom's verse. Colette stared in wonder. His voice. It was so beautiful. So smooth and soft. It was intoxicating.

He stopped playing just in time for her part and walked off stage. Colette shook her head, her waves of thick brown hair falling in front of her glasses, which covered a pair of beautiful golden eyes. Sighing, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked off stage to find this Erik.

Turning the corner, she practically ran into Carlotta and her groupies. Carlotta scowled and grabbed Colette by her neck. Colette gasp and squirmed in Carlotta's grasp.

"How dare you take MY role? My song! That was my part you bitch!" Carlotta screamed in Colette's face, choking her more. Colette gasp for air, the room was getting darker and starting to come in around her. Carlotta's groupies laughed as Carlotta slapped Colette in the face.

"Hey diva! Put her down!" came a voice form behind Carlotta. She turned around, still holding Colette by the neck to find Erik stomping up to her. The pain was getting to be too much for Colette and streams of tears began to run down her face. Carlotta winced at Erik and dropped Colette from her grasp. Colette fell to the floor with a thud and collapsed. Erik ran to her side as Carlotta spit at them and lead her groupies away. Erik picked her up and lead her down to a room in the basement. Colette staggered in and out of conciseness as Erik carried her down the stairs. Erik kicked open a door and let Colette down. Colette swayed dangerously on her feet and moaned, holding her head She finally fainted onto the floor of the carpeted room and slipped into a dreamless sleep as she heard Erik's last words of, " My Angel?"

Ta da. My story. . Review please. no flames. hehehehe! squee. (glomps Erik)


	2. Don't Cry Angel

**Chapter 2 Don't Cry Angel**

Colette awoke with a start. Someone had been touching her face. Someone had been caressing her slowly, only to back away and leave. She needed to find him. The last thing she remembered was someone calling to her softly, calling her angel. Colette sat up, bouncy up and down on the deep red couch that she had been placed on. She wondered for a second how she had gotten there, but thought it was best not to. She had to find this angel.

Looking around the room, an eyebrow rose. It was dark and damp, black concrete walls surrounding her and a doorway draped with a blood red curtain. From behind the curtain and haunting familiar melody floated to her ears. It was Music of the Night. Her favorite song.

Colette gasp slightly, that voice. That voice again, the one that was mysterious and calling to her always. She brought herself up and off the couch to her feet and waited. Slowly she glided over to the curtained doorway and peeked inside, brushing the curtain off to the side slightly.

There was Erik, bent and hunched over, as always, over a piano. His fingers stroked over the keys gracefully as he played out the melody. Did she dare enter the room? She did not know. Her legs moved in a hypnotized way over to the piano and behind Erik, even if she wanted to or not. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder and he lashed back with force knocking her to the ground.

She stared up at him, blood dripping from her nose. Tear filled in her eyes and she sobbed. Erik looked to her with slight interest, and then suddenly realizing who she was, raced to her side.

"Damn it! Sorry! I really am." For once she was able to look into his eyes. They were a stunning blue. Then as if seeing him the first time looked over him. He wore a black baggy shirt, with black jeans. A white half-mask, an unusual thing to see on a boy, covered the right side of his face. He smiled at her, holding her up with his one arm and wiping the blood coming from her nose with his other sleeve. Colette could only smile back. He picked her up for the second time and carried her over to the piano bench, where he sat her. He left her side for only a second to retrieve a tissue for her and then returned, sitting back down at her side. He smiled slightly and blushed as he raised his hand and wiped away a tear.

"Now, now. Don't cry angel," he cooed. Colette's eyes widened at _angel_. She motioned slightly to the piano and asked, "What are you working on?" Erik jumped up at the question and stuffed the papers of notes into his book bag leaning against the piano.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Forget about me. You. Let's talk about you. Are you ok?" he asked, flopping back down beside her on the piano bench. Colette nodded slightly and sighed, "I guess. Erik, what happened?" Erik looked down and shook his head, "That diva, Carlotta was…. Well, she was literally choking you to death. I came back from the far room to find her holding up, pinned against a wall by your neck. I came over, gave her my look of death," he knelt down his head and narrowed his eyes, Colette giggled, "works all the time, and she let you go. You were in pretty bad condition so I carried you. Down here." he said, motioning with his hand around the room. Colette smiled and took the tissue away from her nose. It had stopped bleeding. She tossed into the can beside the piano. Erik stood up and offered her a hand and she took it graciously. Erik looked around cautiously and spoke, "Come we must return, those who fools who run the school will be missing you."


	3. TV and Meetings to Be Made

Yay! Reviews! Alrighty Erik go ahead.

Erik: (sigh) Phantomgurl doesn't own anyone except Colette. Nor does she own anything from Phantom. Review please. No flames. Thank you...How did I do?

Me: Wonderful! (hugs)

**Chapter 3: TV and Meetings to Be Made**

Colette smiled, melting into the comfy blue poof that was her couch. She remembered yesterday and had officially decided that it had been a successful first day of school. She had gotten a beautiful role in the school play _Phantom of the Opera _playing Christine. She had made a friend, Erik, thepiano-playingJuniorand had even gotten to be choked to near death by the school bitch, Carlotta.

_Great now I have to deal with her everyday._ Colette sighed and slumped down, taking the remote off the table beside her and turning the TV on. VH1's Best Week Ever came on and she laughed as they made fun of the Oscars that had aired Sunday night.

_Yes, truly successful. But what was so wrong with Erik that he had to cover his face with a mask? _Colette shook her head. She positively could not get her mind off that boy. She had to find him tomorrow and talk to him. Get to know him better. See just what made him tick. Colette giggled at the thought. _Boys. Humph. They never think about anything at this age. Just videogames…………. But Erik was different. He was kind, gentle and that voice. Oh… that voice……..he's so…_ Colette shook her head violently and slapped her forehead. She winced, "Ow."

_TV, just watch the TV. Don't think about Erik. No Erik tonight. _"Colette! Darling, you have rehearsals tonight remember!" called Colette's mother from the staircase. Colette sighed._ So much for "No Erik." _

The drive to the school was silent, as usual. Colette's mother drove, eyes on the road, but frequently looked over to Colette.

"Yes mum? You've been glancing over at me for the past ten minutes. You have something to tell me." Colette said, not taking her eyes of the dark road ahead.

Her mother nodded, "Yes. Tomorrow we have to go to a school meeting."

Colette moaned, clearly not happy. " It's only going to be for an hour, dear. It's for you to get to know some of the kids. It will be worth it. Don't worry." her mother said as she pulled up to the school.

Colette shuddered, it looked awfully dark and spooky at night. Like someone was going to jump out and kill her or something, and the long walk to the front of the building didn't help either. Colette flung the door open into the cold night wind. She shivered regretting that she didn't bring her jacket. She waved and watched as her mom pulled away and out of sight.

"You shouldn't be out her in the cold at night. Not safe." Colette jumped at the voice and swiveled around. It was Erik. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He grinned and took off his coat. "Here." he said putting his coat around her shoulders. Colette blushed crimson, but luckily it was too dark for him to sheher face. She walked along side of him to towards the front door. An owl hooted out of nowhere and Colette jumped reaching for Erik's hand. He stopped and looked at her in confusion. "It was an owl, Colette. Dear god child are you that jumpy?" Erik said sarcastically. Colette nodded and held his hand tightly.

"Come, come now. Don't be scared." Erik cooed to her, bring her close. Colette nodded again, too lost for words. " Come, let's get you inside, before you catch a cold. We don't want our play's star to catch a cold." Erik laughed and Colette followed him to the school's door. Erik let go of her hand, only to hold the door open for her. Colette squirmed happily and beamed. Warmth. Erik took his jacket from her and led her to the stage. "Why don't you warm up a bit?" Erik hinted, clearing his throat. Colette giggled and coughed, nodding.

_Know what I like best Lotte said is when I'm asleep inside my bed and the Angel of Music sing songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head. _

Colette sang, skipping along playfully in front of Erik. She turned around to see if Erik knew where she was going with this. Erik beamed and ran ahead to catch her.

_Insolate boy this slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor sharing in my triumph._

Colette laughed aloud as he caught her by the waist and pulled her to the floor with him. Both fought each other playfully, wrestling on the cold lunchroom floor.

"Excuse me! You two losers should be inside at rehearsals. Not playing little games."

Both Erik and Colette looked up to find Carlotta towering above them, mighty with power. Erik sighed, not wanting that to end and picked himself up off the floor, brushing himself off. He held out a hand and Colette took it. Carlotta scoffed and stomped off to the stage room. "Amateurs."

Ta Da! Another chapter another day. Hope to hear form you guys soon! Byez!


End file.
